


The Time-Traveller

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene truly believes that Sam is from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time-Traveller

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated cross-posting, originally posted [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/173938.html) (f-locked entry).

There are several unique challenges in knowing Sam well. Significantly, the realisation that there’s another, four-year-old version of him living somewhere in the city, playing with his Action Man and dreaming of being a policeman, one day.

Gene takes it in his stride, like he’s learning to do with so many things concerning Sam. There are the visions and the sleepless nights spent throwing up because the doctors in the future have given Sam something that doesn’t agree with him. By all accounts, Sam’s far from stable. But it surprises Gene just how easy it is to love a madman.


End file.
